Ifraid Salamander SW145SD
Ifraid Salamander is a sychrome balance type bey owned by Cade. Shogan Face Bolt:Salamander Ninja Salamander's Shogan Face depicts the mythical Salamander, of which Ninja Salamander is based on, the design has a cartoonish depiction of the salamander, with its head grinning and glaring to the right, with fiery eyes. It shows its lizard-like body ending in its tail curving behind it. The salamander has small arms and legs, with fire-like details; while the salamander itself is engulfed in flames. The design overall, is black with orange fumes and a lime-green outline. It appears as a sticker on the Metal Stone Face. It resembles the original Striker (Unicorno) motif. Warrior Wheel 1:Salamander Salamander has a silver body that is appears quite large, thick, and detailed. There are designs of scales all around the Chrome Wheel; the scales of which give the Wheel a reptillian-like appearance and feel. There is also a design of a mythical salamander's neck, connecting two heads of the salamander. The salamander heads feature snouts with a beak-like jaws and a design protruding from the back of their heads. While what can also be seen, is the salamander's tail which goes over Salamander on its exterior. The tail is quite reptilian as well, featuring various scales and spikes on it and such. One last detail of Salamander is that various fire details can be seen at the the lower part of this Chrome Wheel. This Chrome Wheel has high Attack power. It looks similar to the L-Drago Destroy wheel. Warrior Wheel 2:Ifraid Ifrit is silver with various cuts, curves, and edges all around it. It is basically the Shogun Steel version of Forbbiden, with all of its curves and bumps on it. It has fire details on two sides, with the flames curving around the top of Ifrit with their long, elongated, and curved shapes. Near the flames, is a circular hole; this hole is made so the round "crystal" from a Element Wheel can fit into. While at the lower exterior of Ifrit, there is a detailed face of an Ifrit, glaring front-and-center with its jaw open. Next to it, are spiked protrusions and curves Ifrit contains. This is so due to one of the focuses of Shogun Steel being, asymmetrical designs. Another probable cause for the chaotic shape and design is due to it being an Attack-oriented Warrior Wheel. Ifrit has a diameter of approximately 47mm, a radius of 23.5mm, and a circumference of 147.58mm. Spin Track: Switch 145 (SW145) Switch 145 has three wings that can be removed and switched into two different modes, attack and defence. In defence mode, it has high recoil and is not very useful, and is not in very many defence combos, in attack mode it is more useful to do damage, there are better parts for attack and defencs such as SA165 and BD145. Performence Tip: Semi Defence (SD) The semi defence performence tip is not able to wobble as much as Defence (D) but Defence should still be chosen anyway. Semi Defence as more defence but Defence has more stamina. If you have wide defence or enternal wide defence you should use then instead of defence. If you want to sacarfice some stamina for defence, you should use this tip. Special Moves Defence Mode Flaming Counter-Surrounds itself in a firey vortex and waits for an opponent to strike. When they do the attack is deflected and a strong barrage attacks them. Attack Mode Blazing Shurikan-Salamander surrounds itself in fire and sends copys in a straight line at the opponent. Once the copys have knocked the other bey of balance, salamander charges forward and finishs it.